Un mago y una bruja
by Destiny Nightray
Summary: Los cuatro magos vuelven a encontrar a sus brujitas preferidas ahora tienen 17 años, que es lo que les pasara? Aka&Dore Leon&Aiko Fujo&Hazuki Tooru
1. Un beso real falso

Ella estaba feliz, se volvería a encontrar con sus mejores amigas, con las que aprendió a valorar la amistad, con las que compartió momentos inolvidables, con las que aprendió a ser mamá, con las que rio y lloro y compartió una vida secreta que aunque la contara nunca le creerían.

Muy bien gracias por su ayuda-termino de hablar por su móvil y lo colgó, una chica de cabellera purpura al igual que sus ojos, vestía una falda blanca y una blusa lila con un moño purpura por detrás, se le notaba feliz por como miraba y le hablaba a su madre

Que fue lo que dijo querida?-

El vuelo es hoy a las 5 de la tarde, tendremos el tiempo suficiente?-

Claro solo tardamos 1 hora en llegar al aeropuerto estaremos bien si nos vamos ahora, tus amigas deben de estar esperándote. Pero recuerda también volvemos para poder grabar la película así que no podrás verlas todos los días-

Lo entiendo, pero estoy tan feliz hace cinco años que no nos vemos, deben de haber cambiado mucho, además es una oportunidad perfecta pues Momoko y Aiko estarán de visita también es como si la magia hubiera cumplido mi deseo-

Mejor nos vamos ya-

El estaba algo triste se le notaba así desde hace ya varias semanas un chico de cabello entre aqua y verde, sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de ello y sabían la razón de esa tristeza hace poco se habían cumplido 5 años desde que la vio por última vez, la chica que le había robado el corazón y le había enseñado que las cosas no se pueden hacer realidad si no que tienes que luchas por ello para que se vuelvan realidad.

Vamos levanta esa mirada que nos contagias a nosotros también de esa tristeza- hablo un chico de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta larga pues se había dejado crecer el cabello

Estoy bien chicos no hay nada de qué preocuparse- se le notaba que esta triste por su tono de voz

Nosotros también las extrañamos pero hay que seguir viviendo si ellas eran para nosotros volverán- intento levantarle el ánimo otro de sus amigos un chico de cabello naranja

Pero ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella no supe a donde se fue no sé nada de ella-

No es nuestra culpa que se hayan ido tampoco que no hubieran aceptado ser brujas ellas tienen familia y quieren pasar su vida con su compañía, ya se nos dará el momento de volverlas a ver no hay que preocuparse- le contesto su ultimo amigo de cabello violeta oscuro

En ese momento entro un guardia dirigiéndose rápidamente a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban sentados en el cuarto del joven príncipe del mundo de los magos, con desesperación les dijo –Joven, el rey lo espera a usted y a sus amigos de inmediato en la sala principal es urgente-dicho esto los cuatro acudieron rápidamente al lugar que le habían hecho llamar ahí el rey les esperaba

Akatsuki les tengo una misión para ti y tus amigos, tienen que entrar al mundo de los humanos y recuperar unos documentos que por equivocación has sido enviados ahí, son muy importante para mí-

Claro padre los traeremos en cuanto los encontremos-dijo el príncipe mirando a sus amigos con esperanza en sus ojo, tal vez las podrían volver a ver.

**En mundo de los humanos:**

_Pasajeros con destino a Japón aterrizarnos en instantes por favor de tomar sus asientos y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad gracias por volar con nosotros_

Ya estoy aquí chicas- dijo con ansias de ver a sus amigas

Porque aparecimos aquí?- pregunto Leon a su amigo Akatsuki

Algo debió salir mal, estamos en una aeropuerto- respondió viendo hacia todos lados

Sera mejor que lo arregles y vayamos rápido a Misora-dijo con desesperación Tooru

Chicos- decía Fujio

Y porque no hiciste la trasportación entonces?- decía con enojo

Chicos- continuaba

Ya basta chicos dejen de pelear llamaran la atención- León trataba de calmarlos

CHICOS!-grito

QUE!- dijeron los tres viendo a donde apuntaba su amigo

Ahí estaban las chicas que tanto deseaban ver, enfrente de ellos se encontraban ahora había algo que no dejaba que corrieran a saludarlas, que era ese sentimiento?

Onpu ya se ha tardado, segura que escuchaste bien que su vuelo ya había aterrizado Dormí?- pregunto una chica de cabello azul, vestía un pantalones pesqueros que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla celeste y una blusa de tirantes blanca al igual que las zapatillas que traía

Si estoy segura ella viene de Italia no?- le respondió la chica mencionada que vestía una falda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa unas calcetas que le llegaban a la rodilla y unos tenis

Están desesperadas traten de tranquilizarse ya llegara- les dijo una chica de anteojos que vestía una falda naranja y blusa de ese mismo color solo que un poco más fuerte y botas café

CHICAS!- en cuanto escucharon esa voz voltearon a ver hacia donde las personas del vuelo anterior salían y las tres se quedaron como estatuas y de repente

ONPU!-grito una voz masculina corriendo hacia ella las cuatro chicas voltearon ayer quien había sido el que había gritado y al verlo se sorprendieron

A-Akatsuki?-dijo la peliroja

Fu-Fujio?- dijo la castaña

Leon?- dijo la peliazul

Chicas- contestaron los nombrados

Las tres corrieron hacia los chicos, ellos las imitaron

Doremi cuanto tiempo, si que has cambiado- le decía algo sonrojado

Tu también Akatsuki estas más alto- decía comparando su estatura con la de el con su mano

Mírate Leon te vez mas atlético- decía sonriéndole al mencionado

Y tu mas femenil- le respondía de la misma manera

Siempre lo he sido pero no lo demostraba- le contesto

Te vez muy bonita Hazuki- decía con la cara roja como un tomate el pelinaranja

Tu también Fujio-

**Mientras tanto**

ONPU!- continuaba gritando Tooru, esto hizo que la chica corriera a tapar la boca del muchacho con su mano pero había sido demasiado tarde

Onpu? ONPU SEGAWA! YA A LLEGADO?- grito uno de los fotógrafos que rápidamente comenzó a tomarle fotos

Mira lo que has hecho!- le dijo a Tooru

Y-yo lo siento no lo sabía- decía el chico, después de eso Onpu tomo la mano de Tooru y comenzó a correr ignorando lo que había sentido al contacto con el chico solo paso corriendo con sus amigos diciéndoles que tomaran su equipaje y l llevaran a su antigua casa ella los esperaría ahí después de es continuo corriendo aun sosteniendo la mano del chico

Hacia dónde iremos?- preguntaba Tooru tomando la misma velocidad que la chica y poniéndose a su lado

No lo sé no conozco algún lugar aquí cerca- decía Onpu desesperada por que no la alcanzaran

Conozco un lugar-dijo el chico corriendo más rápido y guiando a Onpu

Después de correr algunas cuadras y tomar un taxi los dos chicos quedaron parados frente a una casa a la cual entraron

Quien vive aquí?- pregunto Onpu

Nosotros, bueno antes cuando intentábamos secuestrar a Hana este es el lugar donde dormíamos- le contesto

Ya veo-decía inspeccionando el lugar

Perdóname por haber arruinado lo tuyo y lo de tus amigas pero estaba muy emocionado por verte que no pude controlarme- decía Tooru con la mirada abajo

No te preocupes a veces me pasa creo que ya estoy acostumbrada-dijo caminando hacia el chico quedando frente a él- Yo también estoy feliz de ver a mi mayor rival- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo que el chico se pusiera rojo como tomate

Yo-yo-yo-yo- decía tartamudeando

Quieres un yoyo?- dijo la chica riendo a carcajadas

No te burles de mí, porque lo hiciste?- dijo incrédulo

Bueno así se saluda después de no haber visto a un amigo desde hace mucho tiempo no? Y dime te has metido a clases de actuación o canto como te lo recomendé?-

Ah sí lo he hecho y me ha servido gracias-

Qué bien porque grabare una película aquí y necesitan actores si tienes suerte tal vez te den un papel, bueno cambiando de tema mírate que alto estas y tu cabello está más largo- decía asombrada

Si lo he dejado crecer, igual tú te ves más bonita que antes linda Onpu-

Extrañaba que me dijeras así, oye quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te decía antes era un poco dura con tigo-

Poco?-

Está bien muy dura, me perdonas?-

Claro quién no perdonaría a alguien como tu debería estar loco para no aceptar, y dime cuándo podremos salir de aquí?-

Supongo que cuando los fotógrafos se vayan nos venían siguiendo pero no vieron en que casa entramos tal vez estaremos aquí hasta mañana-

Tanto tiempo duran?-

Si es algo fastidioso per se aprende a vivir con eso, le mandare un mensaje a Doremi para decirle lo que paso ellos tendrá que quedarse en donde están porque si vienen sospecharan-

Entonces estaremos tú y yo a solas-

Si, mírale el lado bueno podremos platicar y te puedo ayudar en actuación para que te den un papel en la película-

Después de mandar el mensaje

Bien ya esta-

Y que es lo que aremos?- pregunto Tooru

No se cualquier cosa platicar supongo el tiempo se va rápido cuando haces algo divertido- dijo sentándose en el sofá y haciendo un lugar para Tooru para que este se sentase

Onpu-

Dime-

La historia de la que se va a hacer la película, tendrá un beso al final no?-

Ah si eso me habían dicho ya algo de eso he tratado que saquen esa escena del libreto per me han dicho que es una parte esencial de la película y se tendrá que hacer-

Ya veo-

Oye Tooru, sabes yo no quiero hacer esa escena y quiero dejar la película solo por eso-

Pero tienes que hacerla yo lo haría te abriría las puertas a oportunidades porque no la quieres hacer?-

Por miedo, que tal si no la hago bien se supone que cuando besas a alguien debe ser especial pero en la actuación eso no existe esa es la única cosa que odio de esto-

Después de que Onpu terminara de decir eso se hizo un silencio entre los dos chicos algo incomodo hasta que Tooru le dijo

Quieres que te ayude a practicar?-

Practicar una escena de un beso?-

Descuida solo fingiremos que no lo daremos pero no será así es para que estés preparada-

Supongo que eso me ayudara, claro- dicho esto los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos a los dos se les notaba un rubor cálido en sus mejillas.

Ella lo sabía lo amaba aunque no lo demostrara lo sentía podía sentir algo que él le hacía sacar a flote tenia decido que cuando regresara a Japón iría a buscarlo aunque se supusiera que fuera el hombre el que buscara a la mujer pero eso no le importaba.

El ya la había encontrado y no permitiría que se fuera de nuevo no antes de demostrarle lo que sentía por ella lo que había sentido la primera vez que la vio pero no sabía lo que era ese sentimiento.

Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a acercarse el uno con el otro cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por el momento, sintiendo la respiración del uno como del otro hasta que sus labios se rozaron los dos dieron un respingo al sentir el contacto pues se suponía que sería un beso falso pero no les importo pues Tooru comenzó a presionar sus labios con los de Onpu sintiendo su sabor y haciendo cada vez ese dulce beso más profundo volviéndolo salvaje, esta solo gemía pues aquel contacto le gustaba, al chico le empezaba a gustar las reacciones de su amada así que envolvió con sus manos la cintura de la chica acariciándole la espalda mientras ella desabrochaba uno por uno los botones de camisa de su acompañante.

No sabían lo que estaban haciendo, no se suponía que era solo un beso falso?, los dos lo habían convertido en verdadero tan real como ellos. Después que Onpu se deshizo de la camisa de Tooru y el de la blusa de ella se separó para tomar aire. Los dos se miraron a los ojos con la respiración agitada hasta que Tooru se dio cuenta en la posición que estaba con ella. Se encontraba encima de ella con cada mano al lado de la cabeza de ella y ella acostada en el sofá y sus manos alrededor de su cuello

O-onpu yo yo lo siendo, perdóname, no quería- decía disculpándose mientras hacia un intento de quitarse de encima las manos de la chica lo detuvieron

Continua- respondió

Qué?- dijo sorprendido

Continua con lo que estabas haciendo- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Estas segura?-

Nunca había estado más segura de algo en mi vida- respondió sonriéndole invitándolo a continuar.

Luego de esa conversación corta el chico volvió a juntar sus labios con los de ella mientras su mano quitaba la falda de la chica y la otra acariciaba su mejilla. Ella se deshacía de el molesto pantalón del chico dejándolo solo en bóxers y a ella en interiores, al ver que el sofá era muy molesto Tooru tomo en brazos a Onpu aun besándola y separándose por corto tiempo para tomar aire y la llevo a una cama amplia donde despacio la comenzó a recostar ahora quitándole la ropa interior y al mismo tiempo deshaciéndose de la suya.

Cuando los dos quedaron completamente desnudos él se separo de ella y empezó a contemplarla, tenía razón ella era todo lo que quería no solo por tener un cuerpo hermoso si no por su forma de ser y de vivir y pronto ella seria propiedad de él. Comenzó a besar y a lamer su cuello hasta llegar a esos formando pechos, besaba uno mientras que al otro lo masajeaba con su mano haciendo que la chica gimiera de placer, escuchando eso el chico comenzó a meter uno a uno sus dedos a la cavidad de la chica, masajeando también dentro de ella, cuando sintió que estaba lo completamente húmeda decidió que era momento para hacerla suya, metió su miembro erecto a la cavidad lentamente para que la chica no sintiera dolor, subía y bajaba mientras le susurraba al odio que la amaba y que no la dejaría ir mientras ella intentaba no gritar de dolor en cambio enterraba sus uñas a la espalda del muchacho hasta que le dijo que terminara de una vez, haciendo una estocada fuerte para penetrarla por completo ahí se quedo un rato para después salir y recostarse a un lado de ella pues estaba acabado era su primera vez pero ya sabía que hacer al igual que ella beso su frente y los dos profundamente dormidos los dos eran felices de nuevo.

**Bien bien que les pareció? Lo sé algo pervertido verdad pero pff que se le va a hacer de eso se trataba con respecto a lo de Doremi y los demás tratare de ir haciendo el capítulo de cada pareja empecé con Onpu y Tooru porque es mi pareja favorita y también mil perdones si n que do bien pero es el primer Lemon que escribo así que disculpen si no les gusto hice todo lo que pude,**

**Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo al leerlo no olvides de dejar comentario**

**y nos vemos pronto**

**BYE-BI**


	2. Al fin te he vencido!

**Los personajes de Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenecen, si así lo fuera ya hubiera una nueva temporada :)**

* * *

Después de un agotado día de correr de paparazzi cuestionándolos sobre donde se encontraba su amiga y quien era el chico con quien iba acompañada llegaron a la antigua casa de la estrella que se encontraba en buen estado

Doremi donde está Onpu?-pregunto una chica de cabello azul, Aiko

Hace rato me llego un mensaje de ella diciendo que se encontraba en la antigua casa de los FLAT con Tooru y que no podría salir hasta mañana en la mañana- le contesto

Y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?- pregunto un muchacho de cabello rubio, Leon

Supongo que esperar hasta mañana, ya es noche así que mejor nos vamos dormir- propuso Hazuki

Estoy de acuerdo con ella, dormiremos aquí?- pregunto Fujio

Creo que a Onpu no le molestara, las chicas y yo nos quedaremos en su cuarto y ustedes en el de sus padres- contesto Doremi

De acuerdo- dijeron los chicos, después de eso cada trió se fue a su respectiva habitación

En la habitación de los FLAT:

Estoy seguro que Tooru aprovecho esto e hizo un movimiento con Onpu- dijo Leon tumbándose en la cama

Llámalo destino, tal vez fue su recompensa por hacer esperado tanto tiempo- dijo Fujio

Quisiera tener su misma suerte- dijo Akatsuki en tono bajo

Oigan estamos aquí con ellas a eso yo lo llamo suerte- animo Fujio

Algo es algo- contestaron los otros dos

Esperen siento que algo se nos olvida- dijo Leon levantándose de la cama con desesperación

LOS DOCUMENTOS!- grito Akatsuki

Lo olvidamos por completo- contesto Fujio

AKATSUKI ESTAS BIEN?- grito una Doremi azotando la puerta y entrando al cuarto de los chicos

Ah e-este si no hay de qué preocuparse Doremi estoy bien- dijo sonrojado el mencionado

Doremi esa no es manera de entrar a una habitación- dijo Hazuki mirando a Doremi

Tocar la puerta es gratis- le dijo en tono burlón Aiko

Es que escuche gritar a Akatsuki y me preocupe- dijo sonrojada

Lamento despertarlas chicas- se disculpo

No te preocupes, pero díganos que son esos documentos que mencionan?- cuestiono Hazuki

Mi padre mando por equivocación unos a este mundo y son muy importantes nos mando a nosotros para buscarlos, pero lo olvidamos completamente- dijo Akatsuki

Entonces nosotras los ayudaremos a buscarlos mañana- propuso Aiko

Eso sea de mucha ayuda- le agradeció Fujio- Pero que aremos con Tooru y Onpu?

Hace rato recibí una llamada de Onpu y dijo que nos veríamos en el estudio donde grabaran la película ahí estará Tooru también – dijo Doremi

Tooru! En un estudio de grabación! Solo causara problemas- dijo burlándose Leon

Onpu le consiguió el papel principal- dijo Doremi despreocupada

QUEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron todos

Porque no nos habías dicho eso?- le preguntaron Aiko y Hazuki

No me preguntaron- les contesto

El no sabe actuar lo arruinara todo-

Saben cuando me hablo por el móvil Tooru estaba ensayando y no se escuchaba mal- repuso Doremi

Tal vez esas clases si le funcionaron- pensaron los chicos

**Al día siguiente en el estudio:**

Disculpen donde están sus pases?- pregunto un guardia a los chicos que intentaban entrar

Estoo, no tenemos pero venimos con Onpu y Tooru- le respondió Leon

Ja todos dicen eso chicos y además con las estrellas de la película no naci ayer- contesto en tono burlesco el guardia

Pero es cierto- dijo Doremi

CHICOS!- gritaron dos chicos desde lejos, el guardia volteo y vio a las estrellas que había mencionado antes

Disculpen chicos son sus amigos?- pregunto

Si, vienen con nosotros- le contesto Onpu

Lo ve se lo dijimos- le gritaron los 6

Les pido perdones, hay muchos fans que hacen lo que sea por ver a Onpu y no puedo cometer errores- se disculpo el guardia- Pasen por favor

La seguridad aquí es fuerte- dijo Akatsuki

Es por lo que dijo el guardia, cundo llegamos no saben cuánto batallamos para poder entrar todos nos preguntaban si Onpu y yo éramos algo, fue muy frustrante- respondió Tooru

Y hay algo?- pregunto curiosa Doremi

Bu-bueno es-este…- tartamudeo Tooru

Somos novios- dijo Onpu sin rodeos

En-eserio!... ah-AH! SI lo somos- dijo contento Tooru tomado de la mano a Onpu

QUE ROMANICOOO!- grito Doremi con ojos de corazón

Sabía que había hecho un movimiento- dijo Leon

Shh guarda silencio Leon- le dijo en susurro Fujio

Pero es cierto, ahora es mi turno- le dijo en mismo tono a su amigo

No sé cómo lo harás en lugar como este-

Solo observa-

Muy bien Tooru y yo tenemos que ir a grabar unas escenas nos vemos en 2 horas en mi camerino, nos vemos- dicho esto los dos se fueron

* * *

Pensé que no querías decirle a nadie- le dijo Tooru a Onpu

Yo nunca dije eso- le contesto con una sonrisa a su novio

Pero lo supuse- contesto de la misma manera inclinándose un poco y darle un tierno beso cosa que ella correspondió

Solo tratemos que no se entere la prensa-

Cierto, no te dejaran en paz por tener un novio tan guapo como yo- dijo en tono triunfante

Lo que digas- dijo abrazándolo

* * *

Ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Fujio

Nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que los enamorados acaben- le respondió Akatsuki

Qué tal si buscamos por aquí esos documentos suyos- sugirió Hazuki

Recuerden que Onpu vio que trajeron unos documentos raros para utilería en la película, tal vez sean esos- dijo Doremi

Yo los busco- dijo Aiko

Te acompaño- le dijo Leon

Bien los demás busquen en otros sitios y nos vemos en una 1 hora en este mismo lugar- dijo Aiko

DE ACUERDO- asintieron todos

Bien esta es mi oportunidad!- pensó Leon

* * *

Donde esta esa utilería?- cuestiono Aiko

Este lugar es enorme- dijo Leon viendo a todos lados- Mira ahí a una persona preguntémosle

Disculpe sabe donde se encuentra la utilería que se usa para la película que se está grabando ahí?-

Claro, está subiendo al 4 piso pueden usar el elevador de ahí-

Muchas gracias, vamos Leon- los dos subieron al elevador y entraron al 4 piso

Hay muchas cosas aquí, todo esto es lo que se usa en una sola película?- pregunto Leon

Si que debe ser muy difícil este trabajo- dijo Aiko- Mira ahí hay una caja extraña

Tiene el sello del mundo de los brujos ahí debe estar- dijo Leon emocionado abrieron la caja y efectivamente estaban los documentos perdidos- Espera solo hay uno faltan tres

Tal vez los separaron cuando llegaron a este mundo- pensó Aiko en voz alta

Tienes razón, avisémosles a los demás- le propuso Leon

Si va…- pero antes de que Aiko terminara de hablar tropezó con algo del piso cayendo encima de Leon – L-o siento

No te preo…- los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca, podían sentir la respiración de uno como del otro y los dos sentían la necesidad de unir sus rostros en cualquier momento- A-ai-ko

Le-on- dijo la mocionada acercándose a su amigo cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus labios cosa que el chico imito, pero eso no era suficiente para los dos así que el Leon tomo de la cintura a Aiko y la puso debajo de él presionando un poco mas sus labios contra los de ella y ella poniendo sus manos en la espalda del chico haciendo que acercara su cuerpo mas hasta no dejar un espacio libre, este comenzó a besar su cuello sacándole un suspiro y esto hizo que Leon se levantara y la mirara observando que esta se encontraba con las mejillas con un rojo cálido y con los ojos cerrados.

Aiko… yo…- le dijo cerca del oído con voz ronca

Te amo- termino de decir la chica, este solo sonrió y la volvió a besar su cuello acariciando sus piernas con sus manos- Es-espera a-aquí no- dijo intentando separándose de el

Ya no aguanto más- dijo el chico volviéndola a besar, Aiko volvió a aceptar sus carisias ya no le importaba solo quería sentir a Leon en ella así que se dejo llevar y empezó a quitarle la ropa pues el ya se había adelantado con ella pues solo se encontraba en ropa interior

Oye el piso es incomodo – le dijo al oído

No hay otro lugar-

Estamos en lugar donde hay muchas cosas, no puede ver tan siquiera un sofá?- dijo volteando a todos lados- mira ahí hay uno- dijo señalándolo

Yo estoy cómodo aquí- dijo riéndose

Claro, tú no estás en el piso ¬¬- contesto Aiko , este solo se rio y la levanto llevándola a el lugar que había señalado, cuando llegaron ahí terminaron de quitarse la ropa y el comenzó a hacer más presión en el cuerpo de ella mientras la besaba, beso completamente todo su cuerpo y ella hizo lo mismo, el pensó que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo así que acabaría de una buena vez así que empezó a meter su miembro en la cavidad de la chica despacio para que no gimiera fuerte pues si los escuchaban estaban perdidos mientras ella besaba el cuello del chico susurrando su nombre el su oído, termino de hacer l que tenia hacer suspirando muy fuerte haciendo que la chica suspirara de igual manera en su cuello.

Yo te amo más- le contesto cerca del odio- esta lo miro con la ceja arqueada- Creíste que no te lo diría se suponía que yo te lo diría primero- ella solo soltó una pequeña carcajada

Sera mejor que bajemos, ya paso más de una hora, deben estar buscándonos y no quiero que nos encuentren así – dijo Aiko

Tienes razón- dijo mientras salía de la chica y comenzaba a vestirse y ella igual- Oye tengo una duda-

Cual?- pregunto la chica

No pusiste resistencia, pensé que me odiabas, y ahora me amas-

Jajaja ya me gustabas solo que soy muy buena ocultando cosas, pero hiciste que sacara a flote mis sentimientos, además quien quería salir con un chico que solo se interesaba en ser mi rival

Aun lo soy, te ganare algún día-

Ya me has ganado, hiciste que te dijera lo que siento por ti muchos lo han intentado solo tú lo has logrado- dijo volteando hacia él y sonriendo

Por fin te he venció en algo- dijo acercándose hacia ella y dándole un beso en la frente y después en los labios

* * *

**AL FIN SUBO OTRO CAPITULO DISCULPEN LA SUPER MEGA TARDANSA ES SOLO QUE ME BLOQUEE Y CREO QUE AUN NO ME DESBLOQUEO POR COMPLETO PERO HAGO UN INTENTO DE DAR TODO LO QUE TENGO! ;D MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**

**Yuka-San1**** & ****mystery**

**SUS COMENTARIOS ME ANIMARON DEVERAS MUCHAS GRACIAS :3**

**ESTA VEZ ESCRIBI SOBRE LA PAREJA DE AIKO & LEON PUES ES MI SEGUNDA PAREJA FAVORITA Y SOBRE MOMOKO YA SALDRA SOLO QUE LE TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL PREPARADO; BIEN ME VOY**

**BYE-BI**


	3. Hoy me di cuenta

**Los personajes de Ojamajo Doremi no me pertenecen, si así lo fuera ya hubiera una nueva temporada :)**

* * *

QUEEEEEE! AHORA TU Y LEON SON NOVIOS!- grito Doremi totalmente sorprendida

Lo se lo sé, sorprendente no?- le contesto Leon en tono triunfante

No sé de qué se sorprenden, el siempre ha estado enamorado de mí, solo que yo ahora he madurado y he decidido darle una oportunidad- contesto Aiko

Eso no fue lo que me dijiste cuando encontramos el documento- le susurro león al oído haciendo que se sonrojara

Encontraron un documento?- les pregunto Akatsuki

AH! SI, aquí esta solo había uno en esta caja, supongo que los han de a ver separado cuando los trajeron a este mundo- le dijo el rubio

Bueno es tranquilizante ahora que tenemos uno- dijo Fujio

Y de que tratan estos papeles- pregunto curiosa Hazuki

Son los papeles de matrimonio de mi padre y mi madre- le dijo Akatsuki

Y son tan importantes?- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos

ONPU! No nos sorprendas así- le dijo Hazuki

Jaja lo siento lo siento, entonces lo son?- volvió a preguntar

Muy importantes ya que fue el primer matrimonio entre un mago y una bruja-

Waooo entonces tu madre fue una bruja?- dijo Doremi asombrada

Así es, pero ella murió de una enfermedad cuando tenía 2 años, así que no la recuerdo muy bien que digamos

Y para que los necesitan?- dijo Aiko

Para probar que si un mago pudo tener una relación con una bruja, nada lo impide tenerla con un humano- dijo sin chistar

EH! Entonces tener una relación con un humano no es legal?- gritaron Onpu, Leon y Aiko

No se preocupen chicos estoy hablando de casarse, pero si le enseñamos esto a los altos miembros del mundo de los magos cambiaran de opinión

Oh ya veo, ya me había asustado- dijo en suspiro Onpu

Ahora que lo pienso, Onpu donde esta Tooru?- pregunto Fujio

Está haciendo unas tomas extras, al director le encanto como actúa así que decidió poner unas tomas de más en la película- dijo sonriendo

Nunca pensé que ese Tooru algún día llegaría a actuar bien- dijo Hazuki

Ninguno de nosotros lo pensó- corrigió Fujio

Pues ya lo ven ahora!- grito Tooru, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo

Cu-cuando has llegado?- preguntaron todos cosa que el ignoro y corrió para abrazar a su amada

Princesa-sama porque te has ido y has dejado a tu fiel sirviente y soldado solo en la batalla?- dijo besándole la mano

Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpar Tooru-san, pero me han pedido que vaya a un lugar seguro ya que este no es lugar para una persona como yo- dijo soltando algunas lágrimas y abrazando a Tooru

LO VEN! SOY UN ARTISTA!- les dijo a todos levantando su pulgar

E-esta-ban actuando?- dijo Fujio con una gotita en su cabeza

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! PRINCESA-SAMA NO ABANDONE AL AMOR DE SU VIDA!- grito Doremi con los ojos llorosos

Doremi solo estaban actuando- le decía Aiko

Pero lo hacen tan real- decía la chica

* * *

Bien ahora que hemos terminado de grabar las tomas de hoy podemos ir a descansar, y de paso buscar los demás documentos que faltan- dijo Onpu

Eso es bueno pero a dónde iremos?- pregunto Akatsuki- dudo que en un parque como este encontremos algo

Creo que te están ignorando Akatsuki- le dijo Fujio, así era las cuatro chicas iban más adelantados que ellos y se dirigían a unas bancas de bajo de unos árboles de flor de cerezo

Bueno tenemos tiempo para hablar y relajarnos- dijo Akatsuki sin tomarle importancia que lo habían ignorado

Y muy bien chicos Tooru y yo ya tenemos novia, solo faltan ustedes- dijo Leon con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro

Eh?, yo voy a mi paso, así que no me esperen- le contesto Akatsuki tumbándose en el césped

Por ti no me preocupo, pero por ti si Fujio, cuando le dirás a Hazuki lo que sientes por ella?- le pregunto Tooru al mencionado

No creo decirle nada pues estoy seguro que aún sigue amando a ese tal Masaru- dijo deprimido

Eh escuchado de Doremi que ese chico se fue a Francia- dijo de repente Akatsuki con los ojos cerrados

QUE! P-porque?- dijo confundido Fujio

Le han dado una beca ahí, pues es muy bueno tocando la trompeta, también nos dijo que hubo una relación entre él y Hazuki pero se dieron cuenta que no funcionaba bien y que estaba mejor que solo fueran amigos- continuo Leon

Lo vez! Eso es el destino- dijo Tooru animándole

Ahora solo falta el escenario en el que se lo digas, que lugar estaría bien hmmm- decía pensativo Leon, pero luego fue interrumpido

Chicos! A Hazuki se la ocurrido buscar en la biblioteca de la ciudad ahí llegan muchos libros al año y puede que ahí este un documento- dijo Doremi

Que buena idea, entonces vamos?- dijo Fujio

Ammm, nosotras pasamos- dijeron Onpu, Aiko y Doremi

EH! CHICAS US-USTEDES…-dijo Hazuki sorprendida

Ya te lo habíamos dicho Hazuki, Doremi y yo somos alérgicas a las bibliotecas y Onpu tiene que llamar a su madre verdad chicas- Dijo Aiko

Si si si si si tiene razón- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

Nosotros tres tampoco podemos ir – hablaron Leon, Tooru y Akatsuki

Ustedes no tienen planes- dijo Fujio

Claro que si yo acompañare a mi Onpu y me presentara con su madre aunque se por teléfono- dijo Tooru tomando de la mano a Onpu

Y Aiko y yo iremos a jugar baloncesto- dijo Leon

Y tu Akatsuki?- pregunto el chico

Mmm yo pues yo estee…-

El me acompañara a recoger a Momoko a la central de autobuses- dijo Doremi- verdad Akatsuki

AH! Si le dije que la acompañaría-

Bueno supongo que tendremos que ir solo nosotros dos Hazuki- le dijo mirándola

Creo que tienes razón- le contesto acomodase los lentes

Bueno nostros nos vamos ADIOSSS- dijeron todos en coro

* * *

Sabía que este plan iba a funcionar bien jujujuju- decía Doremi con una sonrisa en su cara

Pero este plan se nos a ocurrido a mí y a Onpu- le decía Aiko con el ceño fruncido

AAAAAY a nadie le importa a quien se le haya ocurrido el plan solo espero que funcione- dijo cruzando los dedos

También nosotras-

Bien creo que nos vamos- dijo Onpu

Adiós chicos los veo en un rato- les dijo Tooru con una mano levantada

También nosotros nos vamos esa cancha nos espera- dijo León

Solo quieres verte perder e novio mío?- dijo Aiko

JAJAJAJAJAJAA sabes que solo en tus sueños- dijo Leon

Y nosotros que aremos?- pregunto Akatsuki

Ya lo había dicho no iremos por Momoko-

Ella si vendrá pensé que habías improvisado-

Claro que no, vamos rápido o se nos ara tarde- Dijo Doremi regalándole una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojara

* * *

Vaya sí que esta biblioteca es grande- decía Fujio mirando hacia todos lados

Lo se siempre vengo aquí tienen muchos libros interesantes- decía sonriendo

Ah! Si Hazuki… yo te quería decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo pero…bueno tu-tu siempre me…-

En que los puedo ayudar?-dijo una anciana interrumpiendo a Fujio

Disculpe donde la sección de documentos antiguos?- pregunto Hazuki

En la sección de Terror tres estantes a la derecha- le contesto

Muchas gracias- dijo haciendo una reverencia- Vamos Fujio no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo tomándole de la mano

A si muchas gracias señora- dijo sorprendido

Bieeeeeeen ahora veamos debamos buscar una caja u otra cosa parecida que tenga el sello de los magos, hay muchas cosas aquí, tardaremos años para encontrarlos-decía algo frustrada

_Bien Fujio tienes que decirle esta es tu oportunidad no hay nada que te detenga, tu puedes solo espero no arruinarlo esta vez_- decía en sus pensamientos- Hazuki hay algo que te he querido decir desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo tomándola de la mano, cosa que hizo que Hazuki se sorprendiera y diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

Que- que es?- dijo nerviosa

Pues veras- decía mientras se acercaba más a ella y ella al mismo tiempo retrocedía algunos pasos- Yo siempre, tu siempre a mí- ahora acercaba su rostro al de ella entrecerrando los ojos

Que era?, porque se sentía así la única vez que alguien intento besarla fue Masaru y se sentía totalmente diferente, que acaso ella quería que Fujio la besara? Porque?- Fu-Fujio- pronuncio cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo el pelinaranja terminara con la distancia que los separaba dándole un tierno y cálido beso en los labios demostrándole todo lo que había callado en los últimos años, poco a poco se hizo más profundo haciendo que Hazuki buscara algo en que apoyarse pues pensaba que caería, así que empezó a caminar más hacia atrás haciendo que toparan con el estante haciendo que tambaleara y algo de la última repisa callera en la cabeza de Fujio

AAUU!- se quejó Fujio sobándose la cabeza

Estas bien?- pregunto Hazuki preocupada

Si eso creo, que es esto?- dijo recogiendo lo que había caído

Es una caja! Debe ser otro documento- dijo alegre

Lo hemos encontrado!- dijeron los dos mirándose a los ojos para después sonrojarse y desviar sus miradas a lados opuestos, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente

Hazuki- dijo Fujio tratado de romper el silencio, ella volteo y lo miro a los ojos sonrojada al igual que el

Yo… te amo- dijo finalmente, al pronunciar esa palaba los ojos de Hazuki se abrieron de par en par y una brisa cálida apareció haciéndole sacar una sonrisa y abrazar a Fujio con todas sus ganas

Yo también, no sé cómo apenas me e dado cuenta, enserio te amo mucho, muchísimo-Decía soltando algunas risitas gentiles, luego sintió que su ahora amado correspondía su abrazo y le pronunciaba en el odio

No sabes cómo me hacen feliz esas palabras-para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente

* * *

**LO SE MATENME MANTENME ME TARDE DEMASIADO…NO ESO ES POCO, UNA ETERNIDAD!**

**DISCULPENME ENSERIO PERO ESQUE EH TENIDO MUCHOS PROBLEMAS Y AUN NO LOS ARREGLO TODOS PERO YA SON MENOS :)**

**GRACIAS TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE HAN COMENTEADO ME HAN HECHO FELIZ Y CON RESPECTO A ESTE CAP JAJAJAJA NO HUBO LEMON :|, ESQUE SIEMPRE EH PENSADO QUE FUJIO Y HAZUKI NO SON PARA ESO SE ME HACEN UNOS ANGELITOS PERO SI USTEDES QUIERES PUEDE VER UN CAP EXTRA CON UNAS CUANTAS SORPRESILLAS :P SOLO SI USTEDES QUIEREN.**

**Y SI YA SALDRA MOMOKO WUWUWUWU JAJAJA YA ERA HORA NO? BIEN TAMBIEN ELLA TRAERA ALGUNAS SORPRESAS ASI QUE ESPEREN TENGAME PACIENCIA HASTA AQUÍ ACABO ME VOY NOS LEEMOS DESPUES CUIDENSE & ASI Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN ME HACEN SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS.**


End file.
